Sober
by CognacGirl-CG
Summary: AU - Sark's final minutes at the hands of Irina.


Title: Sober  
  
Author: CG   
  
Feedback: Sure.   
  
Disclaimer: Alias is owned by ABC, Touchstone, is the creation of JJ Abrams and Bad Robot Productions. Song/Lyrics by Tool  
  
Summary: A/U –The last stand between Sark and Irina.   
  


Rating: R  
  
Distribution: Sarkgasm, Dark Enigma and Cover Me. Everyone else please ask.   
  
****

  
  
Darkness surrounded him. Seemingly endless silence was interrupted by the click of a woman's high heel.

_There's a shadow just behind me,  
  
_

The stale air grew more difficult to breathe, and blood from his missing teeth caused him to choke.

_shrouding every breath I take,  
  
_

'I'll always be your number one, dedicate my life and work to your cause'. He recalled his exact words, when he first became her right hand man.

_making every promise empty,  
  
_

"You betrayed me, and betrayed our organization. You brought this on your self," was loathingly spat in his ear now.

_pointing every finger at me.  
  
_

His boss, his confidant, the one who taught and revealed the world to him, now hovered over his strapped body, just waiting.

_Waiting like a stalking butler  
  
_

It was by her order that he was brought here, stolen from his new life in hiding.

_who upon the finger rests.  
  
_

He knew all too well how this ended. He almost welcomed it. Flashes of blood, and other horrific displays had been haunting him.

_Murder now the path called "must we"  
  
_

His whereabouts were unknown by any single body, so he no longer hoped for rescue.

_just before the son has come.  
  
_

No scream would reach, no gunshot would echo.

_Jesus, won't you fucking whistle  
  
_

It all came down to this. Any confidence they had in each other was dissolved by both of their lies and deceit.

_something but the past and done?  
  
_

Lowering to his eye level, she smirked at his helplessness, as he was tied to the chair.

_Jesus, won't you fucking whistle  
  
_

"You just had to fuck her," she growled. "She was all I had of myself."

_something but the past and done_  
  


Fuck was so harsh, didn't she understand that he had loved her. He loved her daughter.

_Why can't we not be sober?_  
  


She could have twisted a dagger in his heart or used that Ruger to discharge. It didn't matter. He was completely over now.

_I just want to start this over.  
  
_

The strength of her backhand whipped his head up, just as he almost slipped unconscious.

_Why can't we drink forever.  
  
_

A single tear dropped from his swollen eye, stinging his numerous open wounds.

_I just want to start things over._  
  


That bittersweet day that he first saw the real her, the sensations he felt as she caressed his face. "I wanted her to be mine."

_I am just a worthless liar._  
  


"She wouldn't want a sorry excuse such as you. You're complete shit," she yelled.

_I am just an imbecile.  
  
_

But she did, and he knew it. Till the end, her willingness to escape her life with him was proof, not to mention the night she revealed her true feelings for him. "I loved her."

_I will only complicate you.  
  
_

"Ha! You were her death, you bastard," she scoffed. Absorbing what she believed to be lies.

_Trust in me and fall as well.  
  
_

A stronger hand, now closed, struck him square in the nose as she stood.

_I will find a center in you.  
  
_

"You used her, for your personal perversion. To taste the power of my family." 

_I will chew it up and leave,  
  
_

Furious that her accusations were so far from the truth, he eyed her, "I loved Sydney, Irina."

_I will work to elevate you  
  
_

"Fuck you," she screamed, as she kicked her heel square into his Adam's apple, causing him to fall back.

_just enough to bring you down._  
  


Gulp after gulp, he tried to find a way to breathe. Near death, he swore he heard the angelic sound of her voice.

_Mother Mary won't you whisper_  
  


"I don't blame you for this, it was my choice." Even if it was a hallucination, it was real to him. 

_something but what's past and done.  
  
_

"Sydney, I didn't mean for this to happen," he cried, his voice cracking from the damage her shoe brought.

_Mother Mary won't you whisper_  
  


His tormentor straddled his broken body, bending at the waist to peer at him, "You lie."

_something but what's past and done.  
  
_

He looked past her to the spinning ceiling, which was barely lit by halogen. He had lied to her so many times, but not about this. 

_Why can't we not be sober?_  
  


"Please, just do it," he yelled almost sobbing. "Just fucking do it."

_I just want to start this over.  
  
_

Her smile cut him. She knew that she had more torment to distill.

_Why can't we sleep forever.  
  
_

Then, he heard her voice once again, "I'll be here waiting." He wanted to be with her again, he'd been in agony over the past few months. He understood now what he had to do.

_I just want to start things over.  
  
_

A broken throat hindered his voice, but his ex-boss could still hear the words. "She was all that I had, all I needed."

_I am just a worthless liar._  
  


"I trusted her with my life and she voiced the same."

_I am just an imbecile.  
  
_

"She wasn't even supposed to be there that night. It was my surprise from her."

_I will only complicate you.  
  
_

He was blindsided by the vision of her limp body. The blood that seeped from her stomach and stained his wool sweater.

_Trust in me and fall as well.  
  
_

"My love for her was pure, honest and above all else." More tears escaped his swollen brow as he remembered his love.

_I will find a center in you.  
  
_

To prevent himself from choking, he spit out the small pool of blood that had gathered in his throat.

_I will chew it up and leave_  
  


"We'll be together, always. It doesn't matter anymore what you do."__

_Trust me trust me trust me trust me  
  
_

He saw her eyes change, sparkling with hatred. She embodied the mournful mother persona.

_Why can't we not be sober?_  
  


She wiped the single drop that barely escaped her eye, with the back of her hand.

_I just want to start this over.  
  
_

"It's time," he heard the familiar click of metal from her weapon.

Why can't we sleep forever.  
  


"You'll never hurt another soul," she slid her piece out from behind her back.

_I just want to start things over_  
  
__

"You were like a son to me," she claimed. "Now you'll rot, where you belong."

_I want what I want     
  
_

She took aim at his forehead, as he closed his eyes. Anxiously waiting for the end.

_I want what I want  
  
_

"Look at me motherfucker," she yelled. He slowly reopened them, doing his best to focus on her. 

_I want what I want  
  
_

That sound, he would never forget, even in after life. That darkness, before the light, he never had to revisit.

_I want what I want_

                                                                      **La fine** 


End file.
